Playing Hooky
by The Original Geek
Summary: Sequel to Birthdays. Tony never liked his birthday until Abby showed him it was a day to be celebrated, not mourned. What happens when he asks Gibbs to "play hooky" and help him and Abby celebrate?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – This is a sequel to my story Birthdays, which you may want to read before reading this one. I hadn't intended to write a sequel, but charli911, to whom this is dedicated, said she wanted to see what happened when Tony asked Gibbs to join him and Abby on his birthday and that was enough to set the idea to burbling in my mind.

Legal Stuff: I own nothing to do with NCIS, I'm just playing in their sandbox for a bit.

* * *

Category: General, Friendship

Pairings: Tony/Gibbs friendship

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

* * *

Gibbs took the vacation request his Senior Field Agent was holding out without comment. He knew that Tony's birthday was coming up and he always asked for that day and the day after off. Gibbs didn't know what he did with the days, but he suspected copious amounts of alcohol were involved. He knew that Tony's childhood hadn't been especially happy, and figured that his SFA's birthday was not something that had been celebrated much in the DiNozzo household when he was growing up. Not for the first time since he'd gotten to know Tony, Gibbs wished for five minutes alone in a dark alley with Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.

Gibb's eyebrows drew together in a frown as he scanned the request. "This is only for one day, DiNozzo," he said quietly so Tim and Ziva wouldn't overhear. "You gonna be able to get everything done you need to?" This was the game they played every year – Tony would pretend he needed the time off to get some unspecified things done and Gibbs would pretend he believed him, didn't know it was Tony's birthday and didn't suspect what Tony was actually doing on those days off.

Tony smiled at Gibbs – a warm, genuine smile quite unlike his normal, cocky grins. "You know it's my birthday that day, Boss," he replied equally quietly. "Abby's taking me out to lunch and then we're going to play tourist in the afternoon. Figured we'd hit the Smithsonian's Air and Space Museum this year."

Gibbs' eyes widened slightly in surprise at Tony's statement. He knew that Abby had taken Tony's birthday off last year, determined to make her friend realise that the day was something to be celebrated, not mourned, but he had no idea she'd be so successful at it. Smiling back at Tony, he signed off on the request and handed it back to him. "Have a good time, then. Just make sure you're not late the next day," he added gruffly, more for form's sake than anything else.

Tony suddenly looked shy as he took the form back. "Um, Gibbs?" he asked hesitantly. "I was sort of wondering, I mean, hoping…"

"Just spit it out, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled softly, his eyes sparkling. He always found it amusing when his usually-suave and confident agent got flustered over something.

Tony took a deep breath. "I was kind of hoping that you'd join us after lunch, y'know to go to the museum," he said so softly that Gibbs could barely hear him. When Gibbs didn't answer right away, shocked into silence by the request, Tony blushed and looked away. "Right, Boss, forget I asked," he said. "It was a stupid idea." He started to turn away but stopped when Gibbs suddenly stood up, came around the desk and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Geez, Boss, what was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing the back of his head. Tim and Ziva's gazes were suddenly focused on the two men, at least until Gibbs gave them one of his infamous glares.

"Jumping to conclusions, DiNozzo," Gibbs returned softly. "When do you want me to meet you and Abby?"

Tony's warm smile returned. "Um, how about three o'clock. at the museum?"

"I'll be there. Now get back to work!"

* * *

Up next – the big day itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow - I'm both stunned and humbled at the response to the last chapter. Thanks to all who have faved, alerted and reviewed either me or the story.

Legal Stuff: I own nothing to do with NCIS, I'm just playing in their sandbox for a bit.

* * *

It was grey and cloudy on Tony's birthday, and Gibbs found himself impatiently watching the clock until finally at just after 2 p.m. he gave up all pretence of trying to work. "Got an appointment," he barked, getting up and grabbing his coat. "I'll be gone the rest of the afternoon. When you've finished your paperwork hit the gym for some hand to hand practice – Ziva, I want you to teach McGee some of those moves you keep trying to use on me." He had to restrain a smile as McGee visibly paled and Ziva grinned wolfishly at the thought of the afternoon sparring session. "I'm reachable by phone, but don't call me unless it's a real emergency."

Even with the lack of sun it was still warm enough for Gibbs to choose to make the half-hour walk to the museum. Part of it was his innate thriftiness rebelling against spending the money for a cab, but he also hoped that the walk would take some of the edge off the nervous anticipation he was feeling at the thought of the afternoon. While he had hinted to Tony last year – and meant it – that he would be there for him on his birthday if he wanted, he'd never expected Tony to take him up on it. Now that he had, Gibbs was a bit antsy. What if he screwed this up? Sighing softly, Gibbs forced those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on watching for Tony and Abby. He almost missed them, as his gaze drifted over them without really seeing them. It was Tony, resplendent in a dark grey designer suit, magenta shirt and complementing tie, that first registered in his brain, and it took him a moment to realise that the stylish woman on his SFA's arm was his goth labrat. Dressed in a very classy-looking brown suit with white collar, cuffs and buttons and a wide-brimmed brown and white "Southern belle" hat, Abby was almost unrecognisable.

"Gibbs!" she squealed, giving him a huge hug. "Tony said he had a surprise for me, but I didn't think it would be you." She turned to Tony and slapped him on the arm. "That's for not telling me, bucko. It's your birthday – I should be surprising you, not the other way around."

Gibbs smiled at Abby's antics before switching his attention to Tony. "Didn't tell me there was a dress code, DiNozzo," he said with a pointed look at Abby.

"You like the outfit, Gibbs?" Abby asked, turning slowly so he could get the full effect. "It's the same one Patrick Swayze wore in To Wong Foo Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar."

Tony laughed at Gibbs' confused expression. "It's a movie, Gibbs. Universal Pictures and Ambling Entertainment, 1995. Patrick Swayze, Wesley Snipes and John Leguizamo play three drag queens travelling from New York to Hollywood to take part in this national drag queen contest. I gotta admit, Patrick Swayze looked fantastic as a girl, well, a guy dressing up like a girl, in it. It came out about a year after Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, which was an Australian flick along the same lines with Hugo Weaving – the guy from Matrix and Lord of the Rings – Terrence Stamp and Guy Pearce. He was in…" Tony's voice trailed off as he stared at Gibbs, who was looking even more confused, but was still listening intently to him. "Um, Boss? Usually you cut me off way before now."

Abby giggled as Gibbs glared at Tony. "Consider it a birthday present, DiNozzo. Now are we going to do some touring, or are we gonna stand here talking about guys dressed up like girls all day?"

"On it, Boss!" Tony said smiling widely and taking Abby's arm. She offered her other arm to Gibbs, and the three of them headed into the museum.

Later that night at Tony's place, as he watched Tony and Abby fight over the last egg roll while carrying on a spirited argument about the science – or lack thereof – in the movie they were watching, Gibbs couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This felt good, felt right, in a way that nothing had since he'd lost Kelly and Shannon.

"Boss?" Tony's voice broke into his reverie. "Everything okay?" He looked concerned, and Gibbs realised that he must have spaced out for a few moments.

"Everything's good, Tony," he said, raising his bottle of beer in a toast to the birthday boy. "Everything's good."

* * *

So there you go. Not sure how I feel about the ending – too sappy? Anyway, it is what it is, and I can't/won't agonise over it anymore. Reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
